Even The Crab Has A Soft Shell
by terminalBiology
Summary: Some small Terezi x Karkat fluff, not much to say, R&R please c:


- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 02:16 -  
>[02:16] CG: HI, TEREZI [02:17] GC: OH H3LLO TH3R3 K4RKL3S ;]<br>[02:17] CG: GAH WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT!  
>[02:20] GC: C4US3 1T'S CUT3 4ND 1T D3F1N1T3LY SU1TS YOU [02:22] CG: UH, FUCKING ALRIGHT, I GUESS.<br>[02:22] GC: GOOD BOY K4RK4T! ;] NOW M4YB3 1 C4N CONV1NC3 YOU TO L3T M3 PROP3RLY T4ST3 YOUR BLOOD?  
>[02:23] CG: YOU AND THAT RED FETISH OF YOURS [02:26] GC: OH COM3 ON K4RKL3S, YOU SHOULD 4DM1T YOUR BLOOD 1S 4 LOV3LY COLOR 4ND 1'M SUR3 1T T4ST3S JUST 4S D3L1C1OUS 4S 1T SM3LLS [02:27] CG: IF I LET YOU, THEN I GET TO DO SOMETHING TO YOU.<br>[02:37] GC: OH?  
>[02:37] GC: L1K3 WH4T K4RKL3S? ;]<br>[02:41] GC: HM?  
>[02:41] CG: SOMETHING.<br>[02:42] GC: 3XPL41N TH4T SOM3TH1NG TH3N?  
>[02:42] CG: NO [02:44] GC: 4WW K4RK4T DON'T B3 SUCH 4 B4BY.<br>[02:44] CG: IT'S WHATEVER I WANT THAT SOMETHING TO BE.  
>[02:45] GC: W3LL [02:45] GC: 1 C4N 4GR33 TO TH4T TH3N [02:45] GC: :]<br>[02:46] CG: GOOD.  
>[02:48] GC: SO [02:48] GC: WH3N W1LL 1 G3T TO T4ST3 TH4T D3L1C1OUS C4NDY R3D BLOOD OF YOURS?<br>[02:49] CG: NOW IS FUCKING FINE.  
>[02:53] GC: W3LL TH3N G3T OV3R H3R3 OR D1D YOU FORG3T HOW TO MOV3 THOS3 L3GS OF YOURS :]<br>[02:56] GC: OR 4R3 YOU SC4R3D K4RKL3S?  
>[02:56] CG: YOU COME HERE [02:57] CG: TOO LAZY [02:58] GC: 4W F1N3 KRKL3S 1F TH4T'S HOW YOU W4NT TO PL4Y, 1'LL B3 TH3R3 1N 4 B1T ;]<br>[03:04] GC: -lets put a time skip here-  
>[03:05] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] knocks at Karkat's door. -<br>[03:05] GC: K4RKL3S~ [03:05] CG: UGHHHHH [03:05] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] opens the door -  
>[03:07] GC: OH H3Y K4RKL3S [03:07] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she grins, letting herself in -<br>[03:07] CG: ..YEAH COME IN.  
>[03:09] CG: SO..UH [03:10] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she looks around smiling to herself -<br>[03:11] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] then proceed to spin on her heel turning towards Karkat -  
>[03:11] GC: SO. TH1S 1S WH3R3 TH3 GR34T F34RL3SS L34D3R, K4RK4T V4NT4S SP3NDS H1S D4YS?<br>[03:11] CG: YES. IT FUCKING IS.  
>[03:11] GC: W3LL 1 H4V3 TO S4Y 1T 4CTU4LLY DO3SN'T SM3LL TH4T B4D [03:12] CG: YOU EXPECTED IT TO?<br>[03:13] GC: 1 DON'T KNOW WH4T 1 3XP3CT3D HON3STLY.  
>[03:13] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she steps closer towards Karkat -<br>[03:13] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] leans back a little -  
>[03:15] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] giggles lightly -<br>[03:15] GC: OH K4RKL3S WH4T 3X4CTLY 4R3 YOU SC4R3D OF?  
>[03:15] CG: ER, NOTHING.<br>[03:17] GC: YOU S33M SO SC4R3D THOUGH, TH1NK1NG OF T4K1NG B4CK 4LLOW1NG M3 TO T4ST3 YOUR BLOOD? ;]  
>[03:17] CG: NO.<br>[03:21] GC: W3LL 1T'S JUST YOU KNOW, YOU S33M 4 L1TTL3 SC4R3D TH3R3, M4YB3 1 SHOULD JUST TURN B4CK 1F YOU R34LLY 4R3 TH4T T3RR1F13D [03:22] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] grabs her hand suddenly -  
>[03:22] CG: NO, IT'S ALRIGHT [03:24] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she smiles at him and takes a step closer -<br>[03:25] CG: SORRY.  
>[03:27] GC: NO N33D TO B3 SORRY K4RKL3S. :]<br>[03:28] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she moves her hand, trying to feel her way to Karkat's shoulder -  
>[03:29] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] guides her hand there -<br>[03:32] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she leans in lightly, placing her lips on Karkat's, a light blush painting her cheeks -  
>[03:32] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she lightly nips at his lip, allowing his blood to poor out in the slightest -<br>[03:34] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] wraps his arms around her gently -  
>[03:35] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she smiles as she places her other hand around his waist -<br>[03:37] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] kisses her softly, blushing a light red -  
>[03:41] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she giggles, being able to smell the blush, and places a hand on his cheek -<br>[03:45] CG: SO UH...  
>[03:46] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] kisses her cheek, smiling -<br>[03:46] GC: SO K4RK4T, 1 GOT TO T4ST3 YOUR BLOOD, SO WH4T D1D YOU W4NT TO DO? [03:46] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she gives a sincere smile, kissing his cheek back -  
>[03:47] CG: I'M, FINE WITH THIS.<br>[03:47] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] kisses her again firmly -  
>[03:51] GC: W3LL GOOD, B3C4US3 1'M QU1T3 H4PPY W1TH 1T MYS3LF. :]<br>[03:51] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she kisses his lips, allowing her hand to entangle in Karkat's hair. -  
>[03:54] CG: HEHE [03:55] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] kisses her, wrapping his tongue around her's -<br>[03:56] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] smiles at the feel of Karkat's tongue, and moves her free hand to entwine with his -  
>[03:57] CG: I'M, REALLY RED FOR YOU, TEREZI [03:58] GC: 1'M R3D FOR YOU TOO, K4RK4T.<br>[03:58] GC: 3 [03:59] CG: 3 [04:00] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] kisses her neck softly -  
>[04:03] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] squeezes his hand lightly, tilting her head to the side to allow Karkat some more room -<br>[04:04] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] licks up the side of her neck, his face a darker red -  
>[04:06] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she smiles at the smell of the blush, beginning to blush a bit herself, bring her hand from out of Karka's hair to around his neck. -<br>[04:10] CG: YOU'RE SO FUCKING ADORABLE [04:11] GC: 1 TH1NK YOU'R3 TH3 4DOR4BL3 ON3 H3R3 K4RKL3S, 4ND QU1T3 HON3STLY, 1 F33L SO LUCKY TO H4V3 YOU H3R3 R1GHT NOW. [04:11] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] her blush gets slightly darker at the realization she just said that -  
>[04:14] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] looks at her blush, smiling. He kisses her again. -<br>[04:16] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] she kisses back, still keeping a firm grip on Karkat's hand to keep the idea in that she isn't dreaming. -  
>[04:18] CG: YOU'RE SO DAMN AMAZING [04:18] GC: 4ND YOU'R3 SO D4MN FL4WL3SS, K4RKL3S, MY K4RKL3S.<br>[04:20] CG: I'LL ALWAYS BE YOUR KARKLES.  
>[04:23] - gallowsCalibrator [GC] a small tear strolled down her eye, as she gripped his shoulder placed her lips on his, waiting a bit before parting -<br>[04:23] GC: YOU H4V3 NO 1D34 HOW H4PPY TH4T M4K3S M3, K4RKL3S.  
>[04:23] CG: I ALWAYS WANT YOU TO BE THIS HAPPY.<br>[04:24] GC: W3LL TH3N JUST PROM1S3 M3 YOU WONT 3V3R L34V3?  
>[04:24] CG: I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU.<br>[04:24] GC: TH3N 1'LL 4LW4YS B3 4T MY H4PP13ST, K4RKL3S. 3 [04:24] CG: 3 


End file.
